Blazefire
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: A new fairy has arrived at Pixie Hollow, but her talent is unique... and dangerous. Feeling left out and shunned by the other fairies she flees into a world she barely knows. Will she survive the threats? Will she be found by Tinkerbell and friends?
1. Blazing Talent

**Tinkerbell**

**Blazefire**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Blazing Talent**_

At the sight of the fluffy petal flying through the air, Pixie Hollow woke in the early hours of the morning as one. The pearly white petal floated past the many houses through all different seasons of the Hollow. It collected flakes of snow, soft yellow pollen, droplets of water, and tiny flower seeds as it traversed the fairy world.

Vidia followed closely behind as her Talent required. She guided the petal, moving her hands through the air and pushing at it gently, coaxing it towards the meeting area where the petal would reveal its true form as a new fairy in Pixie Hollow.

A trail of golden glinting pixie dust flowed through the air as the faries left their homes and followed the petal. They chattered excitedly as they gathered together in their respectable groups.

Lagging behind so that they could talk together were the five well-known friends that were rarely seen apart. Tinkerbell, Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa were the best of friends, and had been since their adventure started with Tinkerbelle's own arrival.

She flew ahead of the others eagerly, her golden hair flapping in the wind. "Come on, guys! I don't want to miss a minute of it!"

Iridessa sighed impatiently. "They're not going to start right away, Tink. Queen Clarion has to get there, and she always waits until everyone has arrived."

"Still," Tink whined. "I want to get some good seats. I want to be really close to her… or him, when they come out."

"You're handing up one of the Talent objects, remember?" Rosetta said. "You'll be as close to them as you can get."

Tink scratched her head. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. I'm representing the tinkers today."

Iridessa rolled her eyes. "Scatter-brained as usual."

"Who cares about any of that," Fawn said. "Let's just hurry. I want to make sure that none of the other animal Talents are wondering if I'm going to turn up. They make take my spot representing our Talent object."

All five of the girls flapped their wings harder, the pixie dust flowing thickly behind them in long ribbons.

"I wonder what they're like," Silvermist said absently.

They all shared that same thought.

"It's so nerve-wracking," Tinkerbell remarked, remembering her own moment of arrival. "I hope they won't be too scared."

Rosetta jabbed out an arm and pointed. "Look!"

Ahead at the giant tree where all of the faries were gathering, the last trails of gold disappeared as the final faries entered the crowd.

"We really are going to be the last ones!" Tink cried. "Hurry!"

They all raced to the meeting spot, once again being the final few to arrive.

The petal lay on the wooden centre of the tree meeting spot. It was still as Terence approached with a goblet filled with golden pixie dust. All of the faries leaned forward and watched closely as he approached.

Tink and her friends all shared their own spot in the centre of the left side. They were perched on a pink mushroom that grew out of the tree. Tink was standing at the edge, desperate to get a good look. The lip of the mushroom began to bend down under her weight and Fawn reached out, yanking her back.

"Tink, don't stand so close to the edge!" she warned.

Rosetta sighed. "Sugercane, you aren't going to miss anything. Just relax."

"S-sorry," Tink muttered. She rested on the mushroom beside her friends again, her haze lifting to meet Vidia's. The mean fairy adorned in purple was floating over to her group of fast-flying Talents opposite the five friends. She was glaring at Tink from over her shoulder, and it took every nerve of restraint in the blonde's body not to poke her tongue out rudely.

Terence stood over the petal and all attention turned to him. He lifted the goblet and poured the dust out gently. It fell in tiny glittering flakes onto the petal, coating it thickly. He stepped back to leave room for the arrival, but for a moment nothing happened. The petal remained as it was, and breaths were sucked in nervously around the edges of the gathering.

Tink gripped at her green, leafy dress tightly. "Why isn't anything happening?" she asked her friends.

They shrugged, leaning closer.

"Something's wrong," Silvermist said worriedly. She clasped her hands together. "It's never taken this long for a fairy to awaken. What could have-"

The petal finally began to move. The edges curled up in themselves, then burst out again, revealing a body in the centre. A short wave of auburn hair burst out at all angles, spiky and wild, almost boyish. They wore a thin white dress clinging to their thin frame. They turned around, revealing golden brown eyes and a frightened pale face.

"She's terrified," Tink pointed out sadly.

"She's completely white," Iridessa said in agreement.

The girl slowly began to rise to her feet. She was shaky and almost fell, but Terence rushed forward and caught her arm. She leaned on him, shaking from head to toe. The faries surrounding her began to greet her kindly, but it seemed to only make her more frightened.

A flash of light and the form of the beloved fairy queen appeared. "My dear child, do not be afraid." She held out her hand to the girl, but she cowered away out of Terence's grip.

Queen Clarion smiled gently. "Born of laughter, dressed in cheer. Happiness is what brought you here."

"I-I…" The girl tried to speak, but her voice failed her. She swallowed, closed her eyes, and tried again. "I don't know where I am. Who are all of you people?"

The queen approached, her hand still outstretched. She slowly draped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Deep breaths, dear. Your answers will come. For now, let me see those wings."

The girl watched the queen over her shoulder closely as Queen Clarion ran her fingers lightly over her thin wings. Several gasps resounded, including the queen's herself. The girl's wings burst to life. They were a faded red, the patterns swirling like flames, a deep, shining crimson. They looked larger than normal as well, and beat fast and strongly, whipping up the dust on the ground around her.

The girl looked around at the other faries, wondering why they all looked so surprised. She spied their wings, all of them lightly coloured and very similar. She gasped and stepped away from the queen. "Mine are different! Why? Why are they different?"

The queen approached carefully. "Don't worry, my dear. It does not matter. It simply makes you unique." She smiled, hiding the confusion. She swept her hand out at the wooden floor they stood on. "Now we will discover your Talent, my new fairy child."

"Fairy? Talent?" the girl echoed, looking overwhelmed. From the side, Terence took another step forward as though ready to catch her if she fainted.

"That's right. You are a fairy," Queen Clarion said. "And a Talent is something that you can do best, better than anything else. Every fairy has one, and the different Talents place them in groups. Now the representatives of those Talents will reveal their objects to you. Let your mind settle and your heart will guide you to where your Talent lies."

"That's our cue," Iridessa said. Her and her friends flew down from the mushroom perch with their objects in hand. They descended to the wooden stage at the bottom of the gathering tree and placed their gifts onto the appropriate mushroom stands. Vidia joined them with her swirl of dust. She ignored the other girls as she left it on her mushroom, and hurried back to her place before them all.

Then it was time for the girl to choose. She looked at Queen Clarion as though searching for permission. The queen nodded her head encouragingly, and she set off towards the nearest gift. Everyone she touched fell back down onto the mushroom. She passed the drop of water, the hammer, the paint brush, all of them. She failed every single one, and was left in the centre with the queen gently touching her shoulder.

All of the faries stared at her. No talent? It didn't make sense. Every fairy had a talent. Tink's heart went out to the girl. She looked even more frightful than before.

"Nothing," the girl whispered, trembling. She lifted her hands and stared down at them. "I have no Talent."

"That can't be true," Queen Clarion said soothingly. "There must be something… Perhaps there was some mistake."

"No, this is it," the girl argued. "I have nothing. I _am _nothing. I am-" She cut off as a sharp pain tore through her. She fell to her knees, groaning. The crowd of faries leaned forward, some even leaving their perches to fly closer. Even Vidia looked alarmed as she stood on her purple flower and stared down in surprise. Tink was near the front of the shocked crowd with her friends, gasping as the girl doubled over.

"Is she going to be sick?" She asked. No one answered. They all watched closely.

The queen leaned over the girl, holding her. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong, child?"

The girl didn't say anything. She slowly began to sit back up and looked down at her palms. They were glowing red. She screamed in pain, then slapped them down on the wood. With a burst of light, flames erupted and rose high from the ground, surrounding her and the queen. The faries all leapt back, the queen included as she passed through a gap in the fire, but it was over as soon as it had started. The fire gave one last crackly before fading away. The girl was left alone in a sobbing mess with her red palms covering her head.

Queen Clarion raised her face to look at the other faries. "Everyone, return to your places," she said sharply. She turned back to the girl and touched her shoulder. "My child, please speak to me. Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

The girl lifted her head. "No, it doesn't." She sounded surprised. She looked down at her hands. They were normal again. She turned to the queen, crying silently. "Was that… my Talent?" she asked quietly.

Several shocked voices rose in the crowd. "It can't be!" "There is no Talent like that, is there?" "Then what _was _that?"

"Silence," the queen ordered. She carefully helped the girl up and held her steady. She turned to the crowd, smiling despite the strange power that had erupted moments ago. "This girl is unique. Her Talent is the ability to conjure up fire. She will be known as Blazefire."

For a moment no one spoke, then slowly people began to clap and cheer. However, it was nervous applause. Nothing like that had ever happened. There was no Talent that involved something as dangerous as fire.

"That was crazy!" Fawn exclaimed as she sat at the edge of the mushroom despite Tink's almost-accident from minutes earlier.

"There has never been anything like that before," Rosetta agreed quickly, looking a strange shade of white.

Tink felt terrible for Blazefire. "She must be so upset possessing something like that, something that could hurt someone so easily. Imagine…"

"She almost singed Queen Clarion," Rosetta said, looking more confused than anything. She curled a lock of hair around her forefinger. "Since when did faries have power over one of the elements like that?"

Queen Clarion addressed the audience again as she held Blazefire's arm, afraid she could collapse again. "Everyone, Blazefire is one of us. She is a fairy with a unique Talent, but she will not be treated differently. Until a suitable house is built for her, who would like to share their own home with Blazefire?"

"Why would anyone risk having their home set on fire?" It was no surprise that Vidia was the one who spoke. Upon receiving a long stare from the queen, she backed up her words. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she seems like a lovely darling," she said quickly with false kindness. "But a Talent like that could be dangerous." She flew from her flower and circled around the area in front of the crowd. "Do any of you also see the danger?"

Several voices agreed quietly. Tink glare up at Vidia, her anger seething.

Queen Clarion let out a long breath. "Everyone, Blazefire is one of us. She will not hurt any of us, will you, Blazefire?"

Vidia continued to press her case. "Maybe not on purpose, Queen Clarion, but what if the dear did it accidentally? We wouldn't blame the poor thing, of course, but I would rather keep myself and my home safe." She bowed respectfully in front of the queen, but Tink and her friends knew it was fake.

Tinkerbell was about to flutter down and give Vidia a peace of her mind, but Blazefire was already pushing away from the queen. "She's right, I'm dangerous," she gasped, tears running down her face. "I could hurt all of you. I-I don't want that."

Queen Clarion didn't see Vidia's smirk. She was too busy reaching out towards Blazefire. "Please, my child, don't think like that. We will work something out. I know you would never hurt anyone."

Blazefire floated from the ground as her wings pounding in the air and lifted her. She shook her head, turned away, and flew outside of the tree before the queen could do any more to stop her. Her sobs echoed behind her as she left.

Vidia, pleased that her work was done, rose to walk away, but Queen Clarion said her name and she froze.

"You have frightened her off, Vidia. Although your words were true, that she could hurt someone accidentally, I do not think you should have spoken out like that. It was bad judgement. See me in a moment and I will have a word with you." She spoke calmly and kindly, but there was an edge to her voice.

Vidia's shoulders fell in disappointment but she nodded her head. "Yes, Queen Clarion."

Tink had watched as Blazefire's fiery red wings disappeared into the dark morning. Her own eyes were a little teary and she wiped at them furiously.

Fawn laid a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright, Tink. She's probably just going somewhere to think."

Rosetta stood up and approached the edge of the mushroom so she could look down on Vidia. "She should not have said that. I knew she was mean, but she has reached an all knew low. What is with that attitude, picking on a new fairy?"

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Iridessa pointed out. "The meeting isn't over yet, but once it is how about we go and look for Blazefire? I know that she would never hurt anyone or anything even if she has the power to."

"That's right," Silvermist agreed. "She just needs a chance to prove it. Let's go and talk to her as soon as Queen Clarion lets us."

Tink brightened up. "Alright, it's a plan then. We'll go and find her and let her know that she isn't alone." _After all, _she thought. _That's what helped me in the end. I couldn't have done it without the support of my friends._


	2. Missing Fairy

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Missing Fairy**_

The sun's morning rays were shining bright on Pixie Hollow by the time Queen Clarion ended the meeting. All of the fairies seemed upset by what had happened with Blazefire, though some of them still agreed with Vidia's argument, that she could be a danger without even realising. Queen Clarion tried to stay calm and in control, but as Tinkerbell and her friends left, they could clearly see that she was emotional by Blazefire's hasty exit. As she spoke to Vidia her voice rose and it was obvious that Vidia was not going to be getting away with a slap on the wrist.

Tink smiled to herself as she flew outside of the tree. "She deserves to be told off after scaring Blazefire away."

"I agree, Sugercane," Rosetta said. "Serves her right!"

Fawn stretched out the kinks in her muscles and yawned. "So were searching for her, right?"

"Can you keep your eyes open?" Iridessa asked teasingly.

Fawn poked her tongue out. "Too many early mornings," was her excuse.

Tinkerbell looked out over the mass of faries as they rushed to do their chores or head back to bed for more sleep. She frowned. Blazefire could be anywhere, and their world was a big one.

"Perhaps we should ask around," Silvermist suggested, floating beside her. She waved her arm out. "There are plenty of fairies who could know where she went."

"But they were all in the meeting with us," Tink reminded her, sighing. "I guess we could be looking for hours, though, if we set off alone to try and find her. You're right, someone might have seen her. Maybe she's even around here somewhere, hiding."

The group flew off together, stopping to speak to different faries as they went. They had their own jobs to do, but considering the situation, they decided that those chores could wait. Blazefire was more important for the moment.

They spoke to many fairies, some of them whom they barely knew, some of them who were friends of the group. None of them seemed to have seen her, and some even suggested heading further out closer to the mainland. Tink's heart sagged at this idea. Without the queen's permission they could not head to the mainland, but it seemed likely that the girl would want to get away as far as she could.

"Maybe she's in the fields with all of the wild thistles?" Fawn asked with a shrug. "It's the perfect place to hide. The thistles run away from everyone, and the grass is really tall. If I wanted to be alone that would be one of the places I could go to hide in."

"Good idea," Tink said, already heading off to the fields. The others followed closely behind, all of them anxious for the new fairy.

However, after a check through the tall grasses, it was evident that Blazefire had not chosen to hide there or the lands around it. They asked more faries, but none had seen her head into their seasonal homes. It seemed that she was no where to be found.

"Tink! Guys!"

"Terence?" Tinkerbell turned to see the blonde haired boy rushing up to them.

He read the girls' downcast faces correctly and reflected them in his own. "You can't find her, can you?"

Tink shook her head. "We haven't given up yet! She must be around here!"

Terence reached out and touched her arm lightly to calm her down. "Queen Clarion wants to see all of you. She sent out the fast flyers to try and find Blazefire, except for Vidia of course, and they searched the whole of Pixie Hollow."

"And?" Fawn pressed.

He shook his head and sighed. "It's like she's just disappeared. None of them could find her."

Tinkerbell's heart sank. "But… she must be somewhere."

"That's why Queen Clarion wants to talk to all of you," he said. "I think she wants you to search for her. She'll give your permission to go further. Come on, I'll lead you back so she can talk to you."

The disheartened group followed his lead as they headed back to their queen, but Tink kept looking over her shoulder, hoping to see the auburn haired girl hiding away.

Queen Clarion was beside herself with worry. That was clear as soon as the girls entered the tree where she had remained. She was pacing too and fro with her wings fluttering madly, and she was clasping her hands together so tightly that they were white.

Terence stood behind her with his hands folded behind his back. He gave the girls an 'I told you so' look.

Tink approached the queen slowly. "Um, Queen Clarion?"

She turned to them, startled as though she had not noticed they were there. She quickly cleared her throat and gathered her composure again. "Girls. As Terence has probably told you, Blazefire is missing. I thought she had left just so she could go and spend some time by herself, but it seems she may have gotten herself lost."

The girls knew she was saying that so she could avoid the truth, that she may have deliberately left Pixie Hollow and wandered off to somewhere dangerous.

She considered the small group carefully. "I would like the five of you to go and look for her."

"But what hope do we have of finding her when the fast flyers couldn't?" Iridessa asked.

Queen Clarion nodded as though she had been expecting this question. "I believe that the five of you are very strong. You are brave, smart, and kind, and I know that you have the best chance of encouraging her to show herself."

Tink smiled and turned to her friends. "She's right, guys. We can do this! Think about it. She's all alone right now and probably really scared because she's just awakened. We need to give this our all!"

The girls all glanced at each other and a silent agreement was made.

"All right, let's do this!" Fawn said enthusiastically.

"If you say so, Sugercane," Rosetta said to Tink, stepping forward and pulling her into a quick hug. "You're crying, hon."

Tink wiped her wet eyes. "S-sorry."

"I can't bare it," Silvermist said sadly, staring at the ground. "She must be so lonely. We can't leave her like that."

"So were going on a rescue mission now?" Iridessa asked, nodding her head in approval. "I'm fine with that. Let's go and find her."

Queen Clarion let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. All of you. I wish you the best of luck."

"Don't worry," Tink said encouragingly as Terence approached them with the pixie dust they would need for the extra boost. She let it sprinkle over her and grinned at her Queen. "We'll find her, Queen Clarion. Together we can do it."

Those words gave the queen the relief she needed and she nodded thankfully to the golden haired fairy. She truly believed that if anyone could find Blazefire, it was her and her friends.

Somewhere deep in the wilderness surrounding Pixie Hollow, Blazefire was sitting on the branch of a twig resting on the ground. She had tired herself out flying all of this way on wings that were only just born on her back, but they had fulfilled her purpose. They had gotten her away from the other fairies. She no longer had to face their scorn and speculation, and Vidia's harsh words. _Vidia. _That was a name she would not be forgetting soon.

She laid back on the hard bark and closed her eyes. Her heart was heavy. Her awakening had not gone well. In fact, it could not have gone any worse. She had no Talent, was hated by all of the fairies, and was a danger to Pixie Hollow with her ability to use fire. She could not consider that a Talent. It was more like a punishment.

She rose her hand into the air and clicked her fingers. There was no spark of flames, so sudden flare of heat. There was nothing. She sighed. She couldn't even cause destruction properly. What good was she? Her first few hours at life, and this was what she turned out to be - useless. No, even worse. She could only do one thing, and that was hurt with her flames.

She let out a choked sob and wiped at her eyes even though they were dry. She knew she tears would come soon. She had cried on the way there and it had taken all of her strength to stop. Now her emotions were roiling inside of her, unsettled like the sea during a storm, and somewhere amongst that pain, she wanted nothing more than to have someone come to her rescue.

What she wasn't counting on was a hawk to answer her silent call for help.

The shadow came first, hovering over her darkly. She thought for a moment that rain-clouds had moved in to cover the sky, something that would match her mood perfectly. Fairies affected the world around them, so surely she must bring the mood down with her sadness. She opened one eye to watch the bruised clouds, but her blood turned to ice as she spied another pair of golden eyes peering down at her hungrily. Her heart shuddered and she leapt to her feet. She may not know much about Faries yet, but she was sure that hawks were no friends of her kind.

Panicking, she let out a series of short screams as she hurried down the branch she had rested on and gripped the bark. She started to climb down but lost her grip as the hawk swept low over the twig and lifted it from the ground. She fell to the dirt below and hit it painfully hard. She lay, dazed, as the hawk screamed above her and circled.

Blazefire struggled to her feet and did the first thing her mind told her to do. She ran. Dizzy and bruised, she forced her feet to move as fast as they could. She tried to lift herself into the sky, flapping her wings madly, but without the Pixie Dust and without the strength of experience, she couldn't lift herself more than an inch.

The hawk dove again, aiming for her. She turned and glanced at it from over her shoulder. Its sharp beak was enough to make her run even harder. She didn't know where she would go. Seeing as the hawk was twenty times her size and flew high in the air, she would have no hope of losing it. It would spot her easily, so she did the one other thing she could think of.

Fire. Her Talent. Perhaps it wasn't completely useless after all.

She lifted her palms and concentrated hard on them as she ran. _Fire, _she thought. _I need you now, fire! Please, answer my call!_

Her hands began to turn bright red and they burned uncontrollably. Despite the discomfort, she smiled, and turned to face the hawk. She had seconds before it would reach her. She stretched her hands out. Flames flickered at her fingers and slowly coated her hands. They spread past her wrists, crackling and biting in the air.

Something glinted in the hawks eyes. It dove low until its talons scratched across the ground, then it launched itself into the sky with a wild shriek. Blazefire let out a breath and let her heart begin to settle, but it wasn't over. As she watched the hawk, it turned in the air and its gaze met her again, only this time there was a gleam in its eyes. At that moment she realised her mistake.

_The hawk was attracted to the fire._

With a sob of defeat, Blazefire fell to her knees and shielded her head with her hands. After a terrible start, it looked like her life would end just as badly.


End file.
